Perdonamepero amo a tu hermano
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: En el instituto de Monster High los "ñietos" de la directora van a asistir. Trallendo consigo las miradas de varios estudiantes, lo que la mayoria no sabe, es que en realidad, son los hermanos mayores de las chicas! ¡oh dios! ¡ni siquiera Espectra lo sabe! Esto causara rebuelo y tambien sentimientos prohibidos con algunas de las parejas mas famosas en el instituto. ¿como lo tomaran
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1-¡NOTICIA FANTASMÁTICA!**_

 _ **Creo que soy la más envidiada del Insti porque me entero de todo lo que pasa en Monster Hihg. ¡Allá ellos! Si quieren saber algo, ¡que me lo pregunten!**_

 _ **Nuestra directora Decapitada quiere que cada alumno escriba unas palabras sobre su pasado monstruoso...yo me ofrecí para contarle todo lo que sé, pero me dijo que prefería que lo hicieran ellos. ¡Ella se lo pierde!**_

 _ **Como tengo la habilidad de aparecerme en cualquier sitio, hoy me lo he pasado de miedo husmeando en la cafetería de Monster High. ¡Cómo voy flotando en silencio, nadie se entera de mi presencia!**_

 _ **Y créanme...me entere algo, ¡que esta de muerte!**_

 _ **La directora Decapitada, estuvo hablando por su tele-espanto con una persona misteriosa, y lo que pude escuchar fue algo que les pondrá los pelos de punta...**_

 _ **¡LOS ÑIETO DE LA DIRECTORA VENDRAN A MONSTER HIHG!**_

 _ **Así como lo escuchan, al parecer...tuvieron problemas en su antiguo instituto, y ahora, tendremos a cuatro monstruos nuevos en Monster Hihg. Llegaran dentro de 1 hora en la entrada principal del instituto**_

Esto y más, era lo que se podía leer en el Blog de Espectra, los monstruos del instituto estaban sorprendidos, ya que tendrían nuevos compañeros, lo que no esperaban...eran los conflictos amorosos de los chicos más populares...

-ay amiga, no sé qué hacer...-dijo Draculaura mientras frotaba su brazo-Clawd ha estado actuando muy extraño, siempre que puede, trata de hacer que coma carne-dijo frustrada.

-ja, ya decía yo que mi hermano se comportada extraño-dijo Clawdeen-escucha amiga, creo que es hora de que lo sepas...

-¿saber que?-Draculaura estaba asustada, raras veces su mejor amiga actuaba de forma seria.

-...Clawd está preocupado...dentro de 7 lunas, comenzara el ritual de " _apareamiento"_ de nuestra familia- explico en tono muy lento, explicarle a Draculaura algo como eso, era como enseñarle a un perro volar como un pájaro, lo que logre...a medias ^.^u

-¿qué quieres decir? No entiendo Clawdeen.

-uf...escucha, hace décadas, nuestra raza estaba en momentos muy críticos. Pero ese no es el caso, el ritual de apareamiento, es cuando un Lobo que pasa cierta edad se convierte en adulto y elige a su pareja destinada y en el ritual, lo marca como su pareja-explico mucho mejor, Draculaura estaba entendiendo como podía, para saber a dónde estaba lleno el tema-pero...

-¿sucede algo?-ese " _pero"_ no le gustó mucho al vampiro.

-si...parece que su " _bestia interna"_ te esta...rechazando- Clawdeen se esperó lo peor, como lo predijo...Draculaura se desmayó.- _que problema_

 _ **En la cafetería**_

-¡NO PUEDES ASERME ESTO!

-¡SAVES ALGO, GENERALMENTE SE NESESITAN DOS PARA MANTENER UNA RELACION...!

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A DEJARME, NADIE, DEJA A CLEO DE NILE!

Todos en la cafetería estaban presenciando algo épico en la historia del instituto...la pareja de Oro, la más envidiada por todos...se está desintegrando. Comenzó cuando Deuce entro a la cafetería, seguido por sus amigos, y fue directamente a donde estaba Cleo.

Todo marchaba muy bien, cuando Deuce decidió hablarle sobre salir a una cita que él había planeado desde hace meses para festejar su aniversario número 300, y lo que Cleo dijo...

- _*Saldré con las chicas a comprar ropa, luego iremos al cine, no me esperes, luego podremos salir si gustas...*_

Luego de esas palabras, el de mirada gélida se enojó como nunca nadie lo había visto jamás, y tenía razón en lo que había dicho anterior mente...se necesitaban dos para mantener una relación, y Cleo no ponía de su parte para nada. Y al igual que su amigo Clawd, dentro de 7 lunas, su raza entraba en apareamiento con sus parejas y él, tenía pensado en llevar a Cleo para reclamarla como su Conyugue.

-pues...ya es tiempo de que alguien lo haya hecho-y luego de decir esto...abandono el lugar, dejando a la diva de Oro como estatua...y no es que Deuce se haya quitado sus gafas, sino que aún estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder...¡DEUCE LA ACABA DE DEJAR!

Ni bien termino el espectáculo...TODOS comenzaron a navegar en la red lo sucedido, ya había videos del rompimiento, fotos y un artículo que decía que desde hace un par de días, Cleo planeaba dejar al Gorgon, y eso era bastante sorprendente para algunos, ya que Cleo era muy celosa con él.

 _ **En otro lugar lejos del instituto**_

-¡Auwwwwww...tengo hambre!-dijo un jovencito de no más de 10 años, quien estaba trepado a un árbol y miraba a la luna.

-¡bájate ya Dick!-dijo esta vez un joven que no pasaba de los 16, quien estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a donde estaba su hermanito.

-déjalo estar Andrew, ni que se fuera a caer-dijo despreocupadamente un joven de unos 18 años, quien miraba divertido al menor balancearse de un lado a otro sobre los árboles-además...no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

-estoy con Andrew, Clinth, es mejor que se bajara-dijo esta vez un joven que no pasaba de 15 años, quien estaba recargado bajo un árbol y con los ojos cerrados.-Dick...bájate ahora-

-¡no es justo Frank!-Dick, era por lo visto, el más joven de los cuatro...se podía ver por sus rasgos infantiles y grandes ojos. Su cabello era corto y alborotado con dos pequeñas restas en su nuca, su cabellos es de un color negro en las raíces, el cual se iba pasando de negro, marrón, rojo y por ultimo rosa en las puntas. Sus ojos son de un color mixto, el izquierdo es rosado con reflejos violetas y el derecho es gris, lo que le da un toque infantil. Su piel es un tanto clara, y sus mejillas son rojas lo que lo hacen ver adorable...en su ojo izquierdo, tiene el dibujo de un corazón rojo a cuadrille que termina en una especie de rayo.

Dick iba vestido muy monamente, una polera verde claro con salpicaduras de fucsia-como si el bote de pintura se callera y le salpicara- con capucha, unos pantaloncillos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y eran de color marrón mostaza con dos tirantes de los lados, unas medias a rayas negras y fucsias y la derecha negra y blanca, junto con unas zapatillas negras y blancas con la agujeta desatada.

-la vida no es justa pequeño-dijo Andrew, quien aparentemente era el del medio. Su cabello era negro, el cual (al igual que el de Dick) se ponía de negro, azul, celeste y luego llegaba a blanco en las puntas, es largo y tiene que atarlo en una coleta baja, sus ojos que son de un color violeta transparente, son cubierto por unos lentes de marco grueso y negro, su piel es tenuemente alvina casi pálida, tiene un lunar en su mejilla derecha. Andrew viste un tanto más formal, camisa de un azul pálido con un saco color azul oscuro muy elegante, un pantalón largo color negro junto con unos zapatos de vestir negros.

-bueno...-dijo Clinth mientras se estiraba y se ponía de pie- retomemos la marcha, que si no, la Nona se enfadara- Clinth era el mayor, eso se notaba a muchas leguas del lugar, su cabello era cierto en forma tazón y con mechones al frente, era de color negro y sucedía lo mismo que con sus hermanos, de negro a marrón, luego marrón mostaza y por ultimo amarillo. Sus ojos eran de un celeste medio gris, un tanto seductores y filosos, su piel era trigueña y tenía una marca en su frente como símbolo de ser el mayor, con la forma de una media-luna dorada. Clinth vestía una camisa celeste sin mangas con decoraciones de flores doradas y con los primeros botones desabrochados, unos guantes largos sin dedos color dorado con bordes celestes, un pantalón dorado y largo con una cadena sobresaliente y unas botas celestes con punta y suelas de oro.

-Creo que es lo mejor-dijo Frank, su cabello era negro abanique iba de negro, gris ocurro, gris y blanco, su cabello no era tan largo como el de sus hermanos, pero tampoco tan corto como el de su hermanito, pero lo suficiente largo como para ceñirlo en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos son extraños, la mitad de arriba es de color verde mientras que la de abajo es azul, su piel es bronceada muy tenuemente, y tiene una cicatriz en su nariz. Frank vestía una camisa de mangas largas color verde agua, un chaleco con botones a cuadrille negro y turquesa largo que se abre desde el ombligo y le llega hasta las rodillas, un pantalón largo color turquesa y negro con espirales rosas, y unas botas estilo militar color negro.

Ellos eran los apodados "hermanos Mixto", si bien no tienen apariencia de monstruos entre ellos, es porque son monstruos de diferentes especies…su antepasado hera humano. Ellos vienen de una escuela de Norman, en donde causaron "pocos" problemas en ella, y por petición de la directora Erie, ellos serán transferidos a una nueva institución.

-es injusto que nos cambiemos a mitad de año-se quejó Clinth quien después se cruzó de brazos y miro ofendido para otro lado.

-es comprensible, gracias a "ALGUIEN"-mirando a Dick-tendremos que empezar otra vez.-dijo Frank, quien, apresar de no aparentarlo, no quería ir a otra institución y comenzar como el punto de los abusos de #bienvenida#

-¡no es mi culpa, Eliot empezó todo!-se defendió el pequeño Dick.-¡Yo estaba hablando con Zusan, cuando el idiota de Eliot se acercó y me dijo que me tenía que decir algo, yo fui con él a las gradas del campo de foothball y se quiso propasar conmigo, como sabía que no podía hacer nada malo, escape y estuve llamando a Clinth durante 3 malditas horas!

-bueno, bueno, sin discusiones que llegaremos tarde- hablo Frank sabiamente, los cuatro hermanos emprendieron su viaje mientras jugaban entre sí, sin duda su estadía en Monster Hihg seria épica y memorable.

***continuara***


	2. Chapter 2 Clinth Amen-RaDe Nile!

_**Capitulo 2- Clinth**_ _**Amen-Ra...De Nile?!**_

Al dia siguiente...

Para Deuce Gorgon, las cosas no estaban en una nube rosa. Habia roto con su novia, Cleo de Nile y estaba realmente furioso, por no decir frustrado. Ni siquiera un juego de Alarido lo podria animar despues de semejante espectaculo, tan ensimismado estaba que no noto al joven frente a èl y como era predecible, choco contra èl.

-¡Mierda!-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras chocaban contra el suelo, y a ambos les callo en sima una GRAN pila del hojas, las cuales se dispersaron por todo el corredor.

-.¡Oh,No!- aquel joven comenzo a juntar las hojas mientras maldecia en todos los idiomas habidos y por haver, Deuce, al recuperarse del golpe dado, se empeño en ayudar al joven quien por su culpa habia hechado a perder todas esas hojas importantes.,

-oye viejo, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto mientras le entregaba las hojas recolectadas y una que otra tenia una sustancia no grata- lo lamento.

-no hay bronca socio, aunque deverias ver por donde andas-dijo el joven mientras lo inspeccionaba con los ojos, poniendo nervioso e incomodo al Gorgon- eh~ ¿lentes de sol? pues era claro porque chocamos!- dijo mientras trataba de arrebatarle los lentes a Deuce.- quitate esas cosas, no ves bien con eso en la oscuridad.

-¡No espera!- pero fue tarde, le habia quitado los lentes y cuando lo iso, Deuce dispro sus rayos a un alumno que pasaba por ese lugar, convirtiendolo en piedra. Y repentinamente serro los ojos.- damelos.

-...eso...fue...¡INCREIBLE!- devolviendole los lentes a Deuce, el joven se encontraba sonriendo a mas no porder- eso fue super, pense que los Gorgon estaban en Grecia, no puedo creerlo.- decia mientras exageraba con las manos- ah! sierto...soy Clinth, un horror conocerte.- extendiendole su mano, espero a que Deuce la estreche, lo cual no tardo en suceder.

-Deuce Gorgon, un gusto- contesto algo extrañado. Este extraño personaje, no solo le estaba felicitando por eso, sino que se estaba retorciendo de la risa por el accidente que causo.

-Bien Gorgon, estas de ¡Pura MonstruoSuerte!, tendras el honor de escoltarme por todo el campo!-decia mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se le pegaba como lapa, mientras Deuce no sabia que hacer y trataba de safarace.

-Escucha, hoy no tuve un buen dìa, y no quiero tener mas problemas.

-eh~ ¿A caso Rà te lanzo una maldicion? Lo dudo mucho, y si tubiste un mal dìa...creeme, no es el fin del mundo.-A medida que decia esto, Clinth lo iba soltando y se acomodaba su corta cabellera, dejando ver sus serios y grises ojos.- ha~ pense que eras de esos monstruos que no les importaba nada, pero bueno...! la vida sigue...-

-...eh?

-¡Nos vemos luego, Gorgon!-dijo mientras se iba corriendo y agitaba su brazo, dejando a Deuce como estatua y sin saver esactamente que fue lo que sucedio.

-...genial Deuce, simplemente genial, ¡¿por que no cerraste la boca?!- se recriminaba mientras golpeaba su cabeza con uno de los casilleros.

-¡CLINTH!- Dick corria a todo lo que daban sus piernas al lograr ver a su hermano mayor y en un impulso, salto y se pego a su espalda, ientras Clinth trataba de mantener el equilibrio.-¡ al fin te encuentro, no encuentro a Frank y a Andrew, estan perdidos!- decia mientras lloraba a mares.

-...Dickie...Estan con la Nona-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la solapa y se lo despegaba, poniendolo en el suelo.- Fueron a buscar sus papeles de inscripcion y las notas de su salon, tu tambien tendrias que ir, asi sabrias cual seria tu salon de clases.- decia de manera intelectual mientras le revolvia los cabellos.

-...ok, ¿donde iras tu?

-tengo que entregar estos papeles al que sera mi maestro-dijo mostrandole los papeles rescatados- debido a nuestra No muy sana reputacion, el papeleo es inebitable.

-...bien, yo me ire, ten cuidado Clinth.-decia de manera preoupada mientras se retiraba saltando.

-...lo tendre en cuenta.

Y asi, Clinth se dedico a seguir buscando su salon, al mismo tiempo que se dedicaba a obserbar el lugar y a los diversos estudiantes que pasaban a su lado, donde se dedicaba a sonreirles y saludarlos cuando asi lo hacian. En uno de esos momentos, Clinth perdio el balanze, pero no llego a caerse, pues sintio omo los papeles eran detenidos, lo que alcanzaba a ver, eran unos guantes negros que lo ayudaban.

-Uf! ¡que reflejos!- le dijo al desconosido.- gracias!

-...de nada- respondio Deuce mientras se dejaba ver.

-¡Gogon, cuanto tiempo!-dijo con burla mientras sonreia de lado.- creo que siempre chocaremos con la suerte, eh~.

-jeje, creo que tienes razon-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo- oye...sobre lo de hace rato...

-ah! y ya que estas aqui, se caballeroso y ayuda a este pobre, pobre joven!- decia mientras sobreactuaba desfallesimiento, a lo que Deuce solto una risita y decidio seguirle el juego.

-oh! que descortes de mi parte, ¿la noblesa necesita a un fiel ciervo?- dijo al momento de hacer una exagerada reverencia. Probocando que Clinth soltara una carcajada.

-Ajajajaja! claro mi fiel lacayo,...ayudame con esto y llevame por un tour del lugar.

-Lo que mi señor ordene- dijo y le enseño el brazo para que lo tomara, a lo que el astaño acedio on una sonrisa burlona.

-mi heroe...

Claramente, ninguno reparo en la mirada sorprendida de Cleo De Nile al ver la escena que se montaba frente a ella, y no dudo ni un segundo en intervenir, poniendose frente a ambos muchachos, probocndo una frunida de eño por parte del Gorgon y un sobresalto por parte del castaño, el cual se oculto detras de Deue, lo cual era gracioso de ver, pues le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura al Gorgon.

-¡¿Se puede saver que es lo que haces aqui?!-medio grito Cleo mientras los apuntaba con su fino dedo.

-un gusto verte Cleo- dijo Deue mientras rechinaba los dientes y apretaba sus puños.

-No Mientas Gorgon, no es un placer ver a semejante bruja, si mientes te crece la nariz- respondio Clinth a modo de juego mietras sacaba la lengua y probocando una risa en Deuce. A lo que Cleo enrojecio de furia.

-¡CLINTH AMEN-RA DE NILE EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!

En ese momento...todo estudiante que pasaba por ese lugar, se detuvo para ver el espectaculo que surgio. La diva de Monster Hihg estaba furiosa frente a un joven mas alto que ella y de por si...casi su vivo retrato.

Aunque segun en el blog de Espectra, no era la unica Monstruita con problemas de pareja...

***continuara***


End file.
